When A Ninja Gets Sick
by YesterdaysTomarrow
Summary: When Ziva gets sick, Tony is sent to take care of her, but Ziva does not want to be taken care of. Sixth chapter is up 5/22
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone. I have been having a writers block on An Unexpected surprise, so I decided maybe I needed a break from it just for a little. Any way I am giving a shout out to ncisXpsych12345 they have been really helpful and review every chapter of my story so thanks. I apologize in advance for any major mistakes I make, I am sick with mild strep throat, this is going to be a story of Ziva sick and Tony takes care of her. Kinda Clique but I couldn't resist.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

When a Ninja gets sick

_When a Ninja gets sick they are not going to want anyone there to help them._

Ziva woke up feeling like crap. Her throat hurt, she felt cold and hot at the same time, and she kept sniffling. "Get yourself together David" she told herself. Ziva finally pushed herself out of bed and got dressed and ready. Even after a shower and putting on light makeup she was pale and looked like she hadn't slept in days. "I will not take a sick day." Again her wall was up she would not show weakness.

Ziva finally decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to drive to work feeling like this so she called Tony to give her a ride to work. **"DiNozzo"** "Tony, its Ziva I was wondering if you could give me a drive to work I feel a bit under the cloud." **"It's weather Zee-vah, and I will be there in 5" **with that he hung up. When Tony arrived it was like she had gotten 3 times worse, Ziva's fever was 103 and she could barely keep her eyes open. "Whoa Zee, you really are under the weather and that's putting it lightly" Tony was shocked that she was this sick. He had never seen her like this before.

"Whatever, let's just get into your car**.**" She sniffed. _AND SHE STILL WANTS TO GO TO WORK!_ Tony was speechless. "Ahh Ahh Ahh where do you think your going ninja chick, you are sick and staying home." Ziva would not take this without a fight. "Yes I am now move before I find a paperclip." Tony was standing between her and the door keeping her trapped in her apartment. "Well let me call Gibbs then to ask." Tony smirked knowing that Gibbs wouldn't let his surrogate daughter go into work sick. "Nooo, Toneeeeyyy!" Ziva was trying to reach his phone but her size difference made it impossible because Tony was holding it way up high. "Gibbs" The phone said, "Gibbs TONY WONT LET ME GO TO WORK!" shouted Ziva. Tony gave her one more smile before turning to the phone. "Boss Ziva's sick with a"-Tony put his hand to her forehead quickly before she pushed it away "103 degree fever"

"Stay home Ziver, DiNozzo, make sure she stays and gets some rest. I don't want to see her for 3 days." "On it boss" Tony snapped the phone shut. "You heard him, Get to bed." Ziva glared at Tony but walked to her room, Tony went to the couch and opened up his NCIS bag that he planned to take the work. Good thing he was prepared for these situations because at the bottom of the bag were about 20 movies. Tony started one and right when he was about to start it Ziva ran out of her room towards the door, but Tony was faster than her (only because she was sick) and grabbed her around her small waist and lifted her from the ground. "Bad Ninja" he said. "put me down Tony put me down!" Ziva was struggling to get out of his strong grip. Tony just walked over to the couch and set her down.

"So which movie do you want to watch Sweet-cheeks?" acting as nothing had happened Tony displayed a bunch of movies for her to choose. She just glared at him. "I like the God Father too." He smiled.

**There you go. I think I might continue if I get reviews. Just a short one shot. Tell me what you think. It kinda sucked but I just had to get it out of my head.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone thank you for the wonderful reviews, and your getting what you asked for another chapter! Review this one please. I think that I might add Jeanne in or some Somalia if this becomes a continues story, tell me what you think. If you have any questions PM me a or review and I will PM you the answer. Right now I am listening to the song All We Are by Matt Nathanson it was on the episode Family of NCIS it is really good so check it out, also check out my other stories. Review and Enjoy. oh and P.S later on today I am writing a Truth or Dare story so check that at as well. 'Bless your face, and if you sneeze while reading this bless you, peace off.' -TOBUSCUS **

Chapter 2

'Well that was a great movie, don't you think so ninja?' Tony smiled seeing that Ziva was half asleep on the other side of the couch. 'Pee off Tony' grumbled Ziva. 'The term is "Piss off" Zee.' He laughed. She just grumbled again 'I know I was being polite.' Tony put his hand on Ziva's knee, 'Well I am going to watch a classic, _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.' _He started to get up 'you are going to be watching _Tony DiNozzo and the Evil Paper Clip _if you do not get your hand off of my knee.' Moaned the Israeli. Tony quickly removed his hand. 'That's better.' Ziva smiled. 'and isn't that movie for children?' Ziva didn't know why Tony would bring a child movie, that wasn't all that old. 'Fine then, if you don't want to watch that then what does my ninja want to watch?' Tony questioned mockingly.

'I want to watch me go to work. I'm feeling better.' Ziva lied. She was forming the perfect plan to escape Tony's movie layer to go to work. 'If you stop asking than I will let you watch whatever movie you want, look I even have the _Sound of Music_ just for you.' Tony pleaded. 'Ok then.' The ninja happily complied.

The movie was not even half way over and Tony was already asleep. Ziva slowly got up from the couch and tiptoed out of the apartment and slammed the door and started to run. When she got to her car she forgot that she left her keys in the house. _Damn it._ She thought to herself. _Well I guess I will just jog to work. _So she set off on her journey, but right before she started running, she puked on the side of the road. _Just Perfect. _

Tony heard the slam of the door and jumped up on the couch "ON YOUR SIX BOSS!" then he realized that he was in on Ziva's couch…in her apartment…without Ziva…because she left. _Damn it. _If she got to work the boss would kill him. He ran outside and saw Ziva jogging down the street. He ran straight after her.

**Ding* **

The elevator doors had opened and McGee and Gibbs saw Tony and Ziva soaking wet covered in mud. Tony was holding Ziva's wrists and they were arguing. 'Hey!' Gibbs shouted. 'What happened to you two! And why are you not home?' DiNozzo and David looked at each other then at Gibbs. 'It's a long story boss' they both said simultaneously. 'Then you might want to start now.' Gibbs said

**Well how did you like that chapter. And wasn't the episode of NCIS last night awesome. I wish there was more tiva. But beggers cant be choosers. Anyway review and tell me what you thought. Also for the reviews and spoilers on episodes, go to InherentlyRandom youtube channel she does great reviews and spoilers. Review and tell me if I should continue. Peace. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone sorry I havnt updated in a while but anyway please review this chapter aswell as…(drumroll) WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN SEASON 10 COMEON September COME TO ME! **

**Disclamer: Don't own  
**

**Chapter 3**

"Well boss I just want to say that any bad things that Ziva says about me is a like knock on wood." Tony said before he decided to start the story. But Ziva interrupted him. "It all started when…

**FlashBack**

"Tony put me down!" Ziva yelled as Tony tried miserably to carry the screaming kicking ninja home. 'Sorry ninja, but boss says that you have to stay home.' Ziva cried out in frustration. 'I don't care, even if Gibbs grounds me I am going to work!' her face was hot with rage and a fever but she finally managed to wiggle out of Tony's death grip and run. Tony who was recovering from his blow in a place that shall not be named got up and chased after her.

Ziva being a ninja would normally notice the pile of wet mud infront of her but her mind was currently delirius from the fever so she not-so-gracefully slipped and got covered in mud. _Damn David. _She lifter her small frame from the brown mush and continued running, NCIS was only 5 minutes away and even though she ran 7 miles every morning her sick, weak body couldn't really keep up with her stubborn mindset. Ziva felt something gurgle in the bottem of her stomach.

_This isn't good._ She turned around and hurled up the small amount of food that was contained in her stomach onto Tony who was right behind her covered in mud and now puke. 'Your gonna pay for this David' he said between clenched teeth. A small grin snuck onto Ziva's face. 'Catch me if you can My little hairy butt.' She still had a little fight in her and Ziva summoned up as much strength as she could and took off toward the NCIS building. Tony hot on her heels, but it just so happened that the compost truck was on its daily route and it blew past the both of them getting them covered in leaves and decomposing foods.

Ziva saw Tony's hesitation in grabbing her and hurdled into the building running into a security guard who stupidly asked to see her NCIS badge. He ended up covered in Ninja puke. Ziva laughed and turned to see the elevator doors opening, she ran inside and right before she could close the door stupid Tony got in. 'Got you now ninja.' Right when Tony was about to take his revenge the elevator doors opened and there they saw Gibbs.

**EndFlashBack**

** '**and that's what happened.' Ziva and Tony said simultaneously. Gibbs looked genuinely amused. He shook his head. 'Well agent David if you want to work so badly then I will send work back with you to your house. But you could have just asked.' Ziva gave him a small nod. 'Thank you Gibbs.' She and Tony headed toward the elevator. 'Eh, first you 2 have to go take a shower. You are stinken' up the whole building.' Gibbs took a sip of his coffee and walked off to Abby's Lab.

Ziva and Tony gave each other an angry stare off that lasted for about 30 seconds before they headed off toward there desks to get extra clothes and then walking to the showers. McGee was just left sitting there wondering if… no that would never happen…or would it.

**The next night At Ziva's apartment**

'Im hungry.' Tony stated randomly. 'You are always hungry Tony.' Ziva sighed she didn't really have a fever anymore it was weird, must have been just an over night thing. But either way Gibbs still didn't want her at work for 2 days. They were sitting on the couch watching _Red, _when suddenly there was a knock on the door. 'I got it.' Ziva told Tony and got up to answer the door. It was Marley, Ziva's neighbor; she lived one door down from her apartment. 'Um hello Marley can I help you?' usually Marley came over on holidays with her 5 year old son Caleb since her husband wasn't home because he was in the Marines and she had no one else to spend holidays with. Marley had tears in her eyes. 'Yes. Its David he has been hospitalized because of a bombing accident and I have to go to the hospital, but I don't want to take Caleb with me, I don't want him to see his father like that and I was wondering if you would watch him for a couple of hours.'

Marley was now in complete sobbing mode. 'Oh my gosh! I am so sorry this happened Marley, Of course I will watch Caleb I love having him over here!' she pulled her only friend outside of NCIS into a hug. 'Thank you so much Ziva. I am in a rush, Caleb is over in the house by himself so I better go get-' Ziva cut her off. 'Nothing to worry about I will go get him myself.' Marley nodded and went to her car. 'Tony a friend of mine's husband was in an accident so I am going to watch her son for a bit and you are going to help me.'

Tony turned from the movie. 'You have friends?' Ziva rolled her eyes, told her she would be right back and went to go get Caleb.

Ziva really did love Caleb, he was smaller then most children and once he was in a car accident and Ziva had to watch him for a whole week because his mother was in the hospital. He was very scared of other people because he heard the stories his father told him about being in the marines, but he had always been rather fond of Ziva.

When Ziva opened the door she was greeted by a pair of small arms around her waist. 'Ziva, mama was crying she said Daddy was hurt.' The boy was shaking and crying. Ziva lifted the small child up. 'I know baby, but its going to be ok. I have a friend I would like you to meet at my apartment, ok?' the boy nodded and Ziva got some extra clothes for Caleb before she left just in case Marley wasn't back by tonight. 'Tony this is Caleb.' Ziva walked in with something small in her arms.

Tony was shocked. Ziva could babysit? She put the boy down on the floor. 'Hi' said Tony. Caleb stretched his arms up toward Ziva asking her to pick him up. 'No. I have to go make dinner so you and Tony get to hang out together.' She smiled kissing his forehead. 'be nice.' She mouthed to Tony as she passed the couch on the way to the kitchen. The boy just stared at Tony.

_Oh great. _Tony thought. _I get to babysit._

**Ok everyone there is chapter 3. Tell me what you think should happen in tonys adventures in babysitting. Leave a review or PM me what you think. I need ideas People! Press the button you know you want to. Review and I might ad a special surprise in the next chappy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone thank you so much for all of the good reviews, and all of the ideas they were fantastic. I am going to be giving out a few shoutouts so here: (clears throat): **_**ncisxpsych12345, hslacer, camcampgirl, Miss Suave, WriterUnexpected, KawaiiCupcake98, melielle,Tivalover4ever, Courtzylovesit,and Tivafivanatomy thank you all for your great reviews! You guys are great and your ideas were perfect I think I might include a little of each. **_

**Disclaimer: don't own Do I really hav to put this each time its kinda obvious**

Chapter 4

'Ok kid, want to watch a movie?' Tony said over his shoulder to the kid who was still standing at the door. The boy shook his head. 'Want to play a game?' another shake. 'Want to go to the park?' again a shake of the head. 'Well…want to play a prank on Ziva?' the boys head tilted to the side. 'Mommy says that pranks are mean.' Caleb stated to Tony. 'Well your Mommy's not here is she?' a small smile crept onto the little boys face. 'What type of prank?' Tony shrugged. 'What do you have in mind kiddo?' Caleb walked over to Tony. 'Well there is this stray dog at the park and-' he was cut off by Tony. 'Say no more kid say no more.' Tony and Caleb snuck out of the apartment.

**15 minutes later…**

'shhhhhhhhh' Tony told the scruffy terrier mix as he and Caleb closed the apartment door. The house smelled of spaghetti. 'Alright you put on the movie and sit on the couch acting natural. Then I will put the dog in the kitchen when I come back I am going to sit on the couch and act like nothing happen, and when she figures out it was up and blames me, your gonna back me up.' Caleb nodded taking in every word. Tony slowly opened the kitchen door and put the puppy down it waddled over to Ziva's foot. Tony quickly shut the door and went over to the couch where Caleb was watching a movie.

**In the Kitchen**

Ziva stirred the sauce, pulling back her curls into a pony tail because they kept getting in her face. She went to add something to the pasta when she felt something soft and wet tickle her foot. She gave out a small giggle. 'Stop that' she laughed not even noticing it was a dog. Then she looked down and saw a puppy licking her foot. She gave out a small shriek. Back in the living room Tony and Caleb laughed and gave each other a high-five, but the laughter stopped for Tony when he heard his name being called from the kitchen. 'TONY!' and out came Miss. David and behind her waddled a cute puppy from the kitchen. She stomped over to the couch. 'Back me up' Tony whispered to Caleb before turning his attention to Ziva.

'Yes my ninja…oh look you DO have friends!' he said jesturing to the puppy behind her. 'Why is there a dog in my house DiNozzo!' he just shrugged. 'If you wont talk then I will just ask Caleb what happened. _Come on kid, pull through don't give into those beautiful brown orbs, or those locks of perfectly curled hair- WHAT, GET A GRIP DiNozzo, YOU ARE NOT FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOUR PARTNER!_ 'Caleb sweetie, you know I love you right?' Caleb nodded, 'and I don't want you to get in trouble right?' another nod came from him. 'So can you tell me why there is a dog in my house?'

Caleb turned to Tony. 'Tony wanted to pull a prank on you, so we went to the park and got the puppy because no one wants her and she is always hanging around, it wasn't my idea.' _And out comes the truth. Thanks kid. _An evil smile crept onto Ziva's face. 'That's why your my favorite.' She said tapping Caleb's nose. Then she turned to Tony and gently pulled his tie into the kitchen. 'Come here my little hairy butt.' Her voice sounded seducing. _This isn't good._ 'Caleb calls 911, don't let her take me, run away, tell McGee to stay out of my desk when I'm dead!' Tony said as he was pulled into the kitchen.

Once they were in the kitchen Ziva was first to speak. 'Do you cherish your life Tony?' Tony swallowed. 'Depends on which context you are speaking in.' Fury found its way into Ziva's eyes 'Why is there a damn dog in my house?' she said rather harshly. 'Actually it's a puppy Zee.' 'I do not care what it is DiNozzo why is it here?' Ziva asked again. 'Come on Zee, have some pity, the poor girl was all alone no food no water, no one to love her. Let me show you something.' Tony took her hand in his and opened the door of the kitchen a little. 'Look at them, can't you have some sympathy?' Tony pointed to the couch, where Caleb was lying down with the puppy in his arms, it was actually a funny picture because the puppy who wasn't that big was about as long as Caleb himself.

Ziva couldn't help but cave in. _Damn I am getting soft. _She thought to herself. 'Fine she can stay. But you have to pay for all of her medical bills and all of that other stuff. I will only keep her because Caleb's mom wont let a dog stay in her apartment though.' Then she got the pasta and brought it out into the living room to eat dinner.

**After dinner**

'That was delicious Zee. You're a real cheff.' Tony stated after he finished his pasta. Caleb was asleep on the couch, while Tony and Ziva sat on the floor watching _Little Fockers. _'Thank you Tony.' A few minutes later she heard a knock on the door. 'That must be Caleb's mom, be right back.' Ziva said, she got up and picked Caleb off the couch. 'Come on baby, its time for you to go home.' She carried him over to the door where Marley was standing and she handed her, her son. 'Thank you so much Ziva, he really loves coming over here.' Ziva nodded. 'How is David?' Marley sighed, 'He is stable for now, I will go back over there tomorrow evening, oh and sorry it is so late, I just wanted to make sure he got out of surgery ok.' Ziva told her it was fine and right when Marley was about to leave Caleb mumbled something to the sound of _Cookie_ 'What do you want Caleb?' Marley asked. '_Cookie' _

Ziva understood. 'We found a puppy today and he must have named her that, tell him that tomorrow he can come over and play with her if he wants.' Marley nodded and said good night, then walked over to Tony who had moved to the couch. She layed her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Before when they had movie nights this was usually there position they used to watch Movie Marathons. 'Well, I guess we would make pretty good parents, wouldn't we.' Tony said. 'Ya…I guess we would.' And with that Ziva drifted off to sleep.

**So hate it? Love it? Review it? Please? Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed. I Think this should be the end but if you want me to continue tell me if you want me to leave it, tell me and by next Friday I will see which one wins Continuation, or leave it like this. And if you want a continuation you have to tell me what should happen because I am kinda sucked for ideas. Also just review and tell me what you liked, or what was your favorite part. Even just to say it was a great story is fine. Peace. PM me for story ideas or questions aswell. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I was going to wait until next week but, a lot of you are asking for a continuation and I have some time to waste (Zivaism) and…thanks for all the amazing reviews! You guys are the best **

**Disclamer: …**

The next morning was Saturday so Tony and Ziva didn't have to go to work. Tony was planning on going home because Ziva was no longer sick, but Ziva insisted that he stayed. Marley had come over again at 5AM asking if Ziva could watch Caleb for a few days because David wasn't getting better and she wanted to be with him incase he past away. 'Of course I can watch him for a few days, when will you be getting back?' Ziva yawned, she decided this morning instead of going for a run she would sleep in. 'Most likely Tuesday, I will call if anything happens and um… Caleb is in the apartment asleep right now, I trust you know where all his clothes and stuff are so-' Ziva cut her off because she didn't have time for ramblings.

'Marley go see your husband, everything will be fine.' Ziva felt really bad, because as she watched Marley walking to her car she saw her mumbling to herself. _One reason I will never get married._ Ziva thought. 'Tony I will be right back.' She called to the sleeping man on her couch. He was lying there half asleep, with the puppy; Cookie on his stomach, mumbling 'on it boss, on it boss, on…it…boss' Ziva rolled her eyes and went to go get Caleb.

When she got there she went into the boys' room and saw him trying to wake the sleep from his eyes. She thought what it was like to have a child, but she quickly dismissed the thoughts from her mind, this was only babysitting. 'Hey there Caleb' She said in a sweet voice. 'Where is mommy' the boy yawned. 'Your mommy went to go visit your daddy in the hospital; she will be back in a few days.' After Ziva finished explaining what happened Caleb reached out his arms, Ziva smiled and lifted him off his bed and got some clothes and carried him to her apartment. 'Is Tony your boyfriend?' Caleb asked when he saw that Tony was still here. Ziva flinched when she heard the question. 'Umm, no baby he is a…friend, a very good friend. Now why don't you go wake, Tony up for me.' A large grin crept onto Caleb's face.

He tiptoed over to Tony's side and leaned over his face and screamed…'BOOO!' Tony leapt off the couch, 'ON IT BOSS!' he cried, Ziva and Caleb were doubling over in laughter. 'You sneaky little Minx' He lifted Caleb off the ground and playfully held him upside down, making him laugh even harder. Ziva just shook her head still laughing and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. Cookie saw all the laughter and playfulness and started running around in circles barking. It was like one big happy family.

**Later that night**

Ziva and Tony were sitting on the couch watching a movie, and Caleb was lying on the floor playing with Cookie, when Ziva felt her phone ring. The caller ID read Gibbs. 'Yes Gibbs?' Ziva answered. 'David tomorrow I need you to come in to work, call DiNozzo, tell him the same, we have an emergency case.' Tony looked at her questionably, Ziva shook her head. 'Gibbs I cannot I have to watch my neighbors son' Ziva told him. 'Bring him in too then, you just have to be here tomorrow. 'Ok I will be there.' With that she hung up. 'what was all that about?' Tony asked.

'We have a case.'

**Even later that night, or early morning**

Tony was on the couch, Ziva in her room, Caleb in the guest room, and Cookie on the kitchen floor? Nevermind. Anyway everyone was asleep when Ziva heard a scream from the guest room. She quickly got out of bed and went in to find Caleb curled up in the corner of the room. 'Oh god, baby did you have another nightmare?' Caleb nodded. Marley had told her a couple of months ago that Caleb had been having bad nightmares. Ziva walked over and lifted him off the floor. 'What was it about?' she said running a hand through his hair.

'One of the people, daddy works with.' He mumbled into her shoulder. 'A marine?' Ziva asked. The boy nodded. 'They-they were bombed by, a ter-ter-ter-' being only 5 years old Caleb couldn't quite pronounce certain words. 'Terrorist.' Ziva finished for him. 'Ya, and all the people that didn't die in the bomb, were tortured until they were dead.' He was now crying into her shoulder. Ziva sighed, when she turned to the door she saw Tony there with a sad look on his face. 'Hey kid I have an idea, why don't we let Cookie sleep in your room with you?' Zane looked up from Ziva's shoulder. 'in Here?' Tony nodded.

'I will go get her.' Tony walked out and when he returned there was a puppy at his feet. 'See all better right?' Ziva said wiping the tears from Caleb's face before putting him down on the bed. Cookie leaped up right next to him and in a matter of minutes Caleb was back asleep. 'Thanks.' Ziva said to Tony. 'No problem.' He smiled, he kissed Ziva's head and went back to the couch.

In the early morning something miraculous happened, Tony was up before Ziva. But he knew it was only because she stayed up for most of the night making sure Caleb didn't have anymore nightmares. Caleb had walked in to the living room where Tony was watching a movie and he asked where Ziva was. 'In her room, why don't you go wake her up, then you need to get dressed because we have to go into work today.' Caleb nodded and ran into Ziva's room. He jumped into the bed and slipped under the covers. 'ZeeZee, ZeeZee wake up Tony said you have to wake up!' Ziva started to open her eyes. 'Tony is awake?' Caleb nodded at her. 'Ya, Now get up ZeeZee I get to go see your work today!'

Ziva sat up and got out of bed and Caleb, grabbed onto her leg while she walked. 'Go get dressed baby.' She yawned, and he went into his room and put his clothes on.

**NCIS Bullpen**

'What was that Ziva?' Ziva and Tony had just walked into the bullpen, but before them McGee saw a little boy chasing after a puppy. 'That would be Cookie and Caleb.' She simply stated before she walked to her desk. 'Ya, McProbie your acting like you have never seen a kid chase after their dog.' Tony smiled. 'Well, Tony I have just never in a criminal investigative building.' McGee stated. Gibbs walked in to the bullpen with a puppy and a boy trailing behind him. 'Got a problem with kids McGee?' McGee started to speak but Gibbs cut him off. 'Gear up a terrorist bombed a Marine Base then tortured the ones who weren't dead.' Tony and Ziva eyes went wide. Wasn't that Caleb's nightmare?

**Dun Dun Dun. How did I do, love it, hate it, I don't care just review it. I am thinking about killing off Caleb's mom; Marley, tell me what you think of that. Also tell me what should happen next. I have some ideas but you guys are the best idea thinkerers. If that is even a word. Anyway thanks for reviewing peace**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. I had some time and decided to update. But I need more reviews I have only gotten 2. I have one YES to killing off Calebs mom and one NO so I need you to review on that as well. Thanks. (Don't know if there is a such this as a serial terrorist but I put it in.)**

**Disclamer:…-_-**

_Previously: 'Gear up a terrorist bombed a Marine Base then tortured the ones who weren't dead.' Tony and Ziva's eyes went wide. Wasn't that Caleb's nightmare?_

Ziva quickly turned to Caleb was just as surprised as her. 'Caleb sweetie I need you to tell me, was that a nightmare or was it, a memory… did your dad ever tell you a story like that?' Caleb seemed to be freaking out. 'Daddy said last year in a letter that there was a bomb and people got tortured. He said in the letter that they never caught the terrorist that did it.' Caleb was confused if he was saying the right thing or not. Gibbs had gotten another phone call. The team waited until he was on the phone. 'Another Marine base was just blown up. They have the hostages now. We have got a serial Terrorist on our hands. Names, Abdu'el Aran' Gibbs cupped his hands around his mouth, 'Alright everyone listen up, we have another terrorist on our hands, the name is Abdu'el Aran, find him.' Gibbs went up to the picture of Osama Bin Laden and tapped the picture of Aran over him.

Everyone started moving around, phone calls, emails, gearing up, everyone was doing something. It was starting to overwhelm Caleb. 'Ziva?' he said frantically, holding onto her side. 'Not now Caleb.' She said pushing him gently off of her side. 'Ziva?' he said, even more panicked then before. She was talking to Gibbs, Tony was talking to people around the office, and McGee was on 3 phones at once. 'Ziva?' he tried again grabbing onto her side. 'Caleb what did I tell you?' she said once again pushing him off of her side.

Caleb felt the tears well up in his eyes. Everything was frantic people running back and forth, papers were everywhere, this was very scary for Caleb, only being 5 everyone was bigger than him which made him feel uncomfortable. 'Zivaaaaa?' he cried out to her, tears were falling down his hot face. He wanted her attention more than anything. He didn't want his moms attention, or even his father's attention, he just wanted Ziva. 'ZeeZee Please?' He begged her. Ziva gave one more nod to Gibbs, before leaning down and picking him up. 'Baby, listen this is very important. There is a bad man out there who has some of your daddy's friends tied up and he won't let them go.' She said wiping his eyes with her thumb.

She didn't know what to do. She had to leave Caleb somewhere because Gibbs told her that she and Tony had to go to find Abreeim one of Abdu'el's friends, and bring him in for interrogation. _Abby! _ She went down stairs to leave the kid with the happiest Goth in the world. Then went back upstairs and she and Tony took off into the elevator.

**Car ride**

'So what was up with the kid in the bullpen, he seemed kinda freaked out?' Tony asked. Ziva sighed before answering 'I don't know, Marley told me that sometimes he has anxiety attacks but she doesn't know what causes it.' Tony shrugged 'The kid does.' Ziva turned to him. 'What do you mean?' Tony thought over her question. 'Well, a lot of people take their kids to therapist without even asking them what's wrong.' A smirk snuck on to Ziva's face. 'Having childhood memories Tony?' 'No. Are you sweetcheeks?' Tony said mocking her smirk. 'Do not call me that.' She glared. 'Alright…My ningahhhh.' Ziva rolled her eyes.

'I am not _your _ninja Tony.' A small smile formed on Tony's lips. 'Oh but you are.'

When Tony and Ziva got to Abreem's house the man opened the door and invited them in for a drink, which confused them because usually friends of terrorists try and kill you. But they just rolled with it. 'So what do you know about Abdu'el?' Ziva said jumping right into the questioning. Abreem took another sip of his drink before turning the subject. 'Let me ask you a question. How did a beautiful women like you get round up in a job like this?' His heavy Arabic accent lingering on his smiling face.

That's when Tony stepped in. 'How about you answer the question and if you ask my partner a question like that again I will arrest you?' Tony said, sarcasm dripping in his voice. A small smile found its way onto Ziva's face.

The man nodded. 'Well, Abdu'el was never really open with anyone, not even me. But there is one thing I do know-' Tony and Ziva leaned in toward him. 'He is after a little boy whose father is in the Marines. The boys name is…Caleb.'

**Another cliffe, I need some ideas. I am still wondering about killing off Caleb's mom. Please review. I really need it and I appreciate it even more. Don't forget, If I get a lot I will add a surprise in just for you guys. Peace **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone sorry about the delay. School is almost out and post-finales is an exciting time. But I should be updating weekly during the summer. Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers, I have finally decided what to do with Caleb's mom, thanks to a reviewer named Livy. So….Caleb's mom will not be killed off, but she will not be around. I know now you are probably asking why, but if you read the story below you will find out. Enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer;…in your dreams**

When Ziva and Tony arrived at NCIS nothing had seemed to change. Everyone was still running around, papers were still scattered over the floor, phones were ringing constantly, and the whole thing was still as hectic as it was before they left. After working their way through a mob of people the pair finally made their way to Gibbs. 'What'cha got?' he asked looking up from his desktop. Tony and Ziva told Gibbs everything. 'Well what the hell are they going to use a little boy for?' Gibbs's rage rising slightly.

'We have no clue, when we asked Abreeim he just said that, his father had told him some things that he shouldn't and that the boy was the only one who knew them.' Ziva answered quickly. All the sudden she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she pulled it out and saw Marley's number come up. 'I have to take this Gibbs.' Her boss nodded and Ziva walked over to the corner and hit _Answer _on her phone.

'David.' 'Ziva?' the women cried over the phone. 'What is wrong Marley?' there was a slight pause before she answered.

'David is dead; he died last night at 24:00. Ziva I-I don't think I can do this.' Marley's voice suddenly changed from sad to distant and cold, it almost made Ziva nervous. 'What Marley, What can you not do?' Marley took a sigh, 'I never wanted Caleb that much, it was David's idea, he wanted the family and perfect dream house, the whole American dream…and I just wanted him, so I agreed to have Caleb, but now that he is gone…there is no need for me to have him.' Ziva's mouth was hanging open.

_She cannot leave her son? _Ziva's mind screamed. When Marley didn't hear a word from Ziva's side of the phone she continued, 'You can drop him off in a foster home or orphanage whenever you want, but I do not want to see him again.' Marley's voice was so cold, it reminded Ziva of her father, when her mother died.

Suddenly rage filled Ziva. 'You cannot do that to him Marley; you cannot just leave him here wondering what he did wrong! Just because you were desperate enough to have him does not mean you can abandon him whenever you feel like you do not have the strength to go on!' Ziva's eyes were narrow. She expressed each word with the fury that was in her.

A cold laugh filled the phone. 'Well if you like him so much then why don't you keep him. Memory is a slippery eel Ms. David. I hope I can forget. Goodbye Ziva.' The phone hung up. For some reason the phone call felt so finale.

Ziva was pissed, all these years she had trusted Marley, and thought she was a good person. She sighed, this was all too much. She let out an exasperated scream. It wasn't too loud but team Gibbs heard it. 'What's wrong Ziver?' Gibbs said, halting his conversation with Tony.

'It is Caleb's mom. Apparently her husband died and now she has abandoned her son.' She said running a hand through her hair. 'I have to go get Caleb and take him home, I have to get a transfer of custody, I have to-'Gibbs cut her off. 'Go home, get some rest come back to work Wednesday. Alright, and I know you're not going to like this but you _are_ going to take DiNozzo with you. No arguing.' Ziva was too drained to argue. _Gibbs is getting soft_. She thought to herself. 'Fine.' She grumbled, grabbing her bag and heading down stairs to collect Caleb from Abby, Tony trailing behind her.

**AbbysLab**

'Cool' said a small boy looking as soda shot out of its bottle with only a little candy causing the explosion. 'Yup it's the classic Mentos-in-the-soda, trick, real simple.' Abby told him. Out of the blue Ziva was standing in the door way. 'Thank you for watching him Abby.' She said quickly. The Goth, nodded happily claiming it was no problem, before bouncing over to her little room that was attached to her lab.

'Caleb it is time to go.' Ziva said sternly, she wasn't really mad at him, but just at everything that was happening. 'but-' Caleb tried to argue but Ziva snapped at him. '_Akhshav!' _she said rather loud, before turning and walking out not waiting for him to catch up.

Caleb was slightly startled, Ziva had been teaching him Hebrew and he knew that _Akhshav _meant _Now!_ In english. He felt tears sting the rims of his eyes, Ziva was always so kind, never snapping at him. Even one time Caleb was running around the house and he broke a vase, Ziva just smiled and said, 'Just having fun are we now.' And she cleaned it right up.

He tried to blink his tears away but it only made them fall faster. Caleb finally got off the ground of Abbys lab and ran out of the building toward Ziva's car.

Tony decided to take his car to Ziva's house, in case he needed to grab something from his apartment on his way over. Ziva was now leaning on the side of her Mini when she saw Caleb walk out, she saw his tear stained face and suddenly felt really guilty. 'Hey _Motek_' she said crouching down to his height. ' I am sorry I snapped at you, its just something bad has happened.' Ziva said wiping the tears from his eyes with her thumb. 'What?' Caleb asked, now playing with her hair. 'I do not think this is a good place to tell you.'

'Please ZeeZee?' he begged. _Better now than never. Right? _Ziva decided to get it over with. 'Baby, listen to me, you know that your daddy was hurt right?' Caleb nodded. 'Well, he has, as they say…gone to a better place.' Caleb stopped twirling her hair. 'Daddy is dead?' Ziva nodded.

'Well, what about mommy?' Caleb asked a new wave of tears coming off his face. 'Mommy is…not dead but, I don't think that you will see her for, a very, very long time. I am so sorry baby.' Caleb was full out balling, Ziva felt horrible. She picked him up. 'Shhh, baby its going to be ok.' Then she put him in the back of the car and drove home.

**Ziva'sApartment**

Tony looked up when he heard the door open, when he saw it was just Ziva and the kid he relaxed again. He was about to say 'hi' but Ziva put a finger to her mouth motioning for him to be quiet because the kid was asleep. Ziva walked to her room and put him down, then walked over to Tony.

He was on her computer looking up stuff on their case. 'Did you tell him?' he asked not looking up from the laptop. 'Yes, he is pretty distraught, have you figured out anything on the case?' Tony could tell that Ziva was trying to avoid the subject, so he didn't push.

'Ya, it seems like Caleb's dad told him a lot of stuff he shouldn't.' Tony said holding up a torn up notebook that Ziva could only guess was David's journal. 'Navy secrets and stuff, he also wasn't really good at making friends with people on the ship, and the last thing I found out was that he once brought Caleb on board, where the kid saw a lot of terrorist that were being brung in for interrogation.' Tony finished.

'Well that tells us just about…nothing, other than what we already know which is that Caleb knows Navy secrets.'

'_Well, _since we have tomorrow off we could try and pull some from him.' Tony offered the idea, and for once Ziva agreed to it. 'Good, now what do you want to do tonight?' Tony didn't even think twice. 'Movie.' Ziva went off to grab her phone to order out. Right after she left Tony's phone buzzed, _new message_ the screen read, and when Tony opened it he found something disturbing. It was a picture of all of the hostages tied up, gags in their mouths, bloodied, and beaten. The bottom read; bring_ me the secrets or they all die, You have 5 weeks._ Tony swallowed and sent the Text to Gibbs.

What were these secrets?

**I hope you guys liked this. Please, Please review. Pm me if you have an idea please. Thank you for all of you that have already reviewed. Next chapter will be good, if you review. Well it will be good If you don't review but I still really need reviews. thanks anyway for reading. Peace off. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone sorry for the delay I know its been like a few months but some stuff has come up and RL got in the way, and all of my pre-written chapters got destroyed. Thanks for the 2 of you who have reviewed: ncisXpsych and hslacer you guys are great. Also thank all of you for all of the Favorites and Alerts I have been getting. I hope you enjoy this chapter. all things in italics are thoughts of a character. And underlined italics are ones in Hebrew and bold puts emphases on a word**

Disclaimer: don't own but I mite someday

Caleb rolled around in his bed, shaking nervously. He just awoke from a nightmare. It was about the Navy Secret. _Should I tell Ziva what it is? _He debated with himself. _Daddy said it was important that I don't tell anyone_. He debated back. _But it could help catch the bad guy Ziva told me about. _Caleb didn't know what to do. He laid inhis bed a little longer before a clap of thunder jolted him from his internal conflict with himself and he ran into Ziva's room.

He jumped under the covers at the end of the bed as there was another clap of thunder and crawled his way to the head of the mattress where he saw Ziva looking down at him. 'Did you have another nightmare _Motek Sheli__?' _she asked Caleb nodded 'Ya.' Ziva ran a hand through his hair 'What was it about?' Caleb just shook his head. 'I-I don't remember' he lied. Ziva noticed this immediately but didn't want to push the subject. 'Well, if there is anything you need to tell me or talk about I will be here.' Caleb nodded once again.

Ziva rolled over and looked at her alarm clock. 0400.

She turned back towards Caleb who was trying to keep his eyes open but failing miserably. She slipped out of her bed and went to take a shower deciding that Caleb would fall back asleep by the time she got out of the shower.

` When she finished she went to the kitchen to make breakfast thinking of ways to figure out even more theories for what the Terrorists wanted. She knew that Caleb probably wouldn't tell her but it was one of her last ideas.

All of the sudden there was a knock on the door. Instinctively Ziva grabbed her gun and aimed it at the door as she looked through the peephole. 'Tony' she relaxed but was a little agitated that he would come over at 0445 in the morning.

'What do you want Tony?' she asked opening the door. 'Well look at Miss. BrightLittleRayOSunshine, I don't even get a "Good Morning Tony how are you?"' he said walking into her apartment. Ziva just rolled her eyes. 'Well if you must know, Gibbs sent me over because he want s you to bring the kid in for "questing" .' Ziva looked shocked. 'He is five years old, it is illegal to interrogate him without his guardians permission!' she nearly shouted.

'Did you not hear me Ninja? I said Gibbs was going to **Question** him, which is technically legal…got anything to eat?' Tony stated and asked. Right when Ziva was going to retort she heard a small voice coming from the hall. 'Ziva am I in twuble?' Caleb slurred. His body was not fully awake, but he understood what Tony told her about the questioning. Ziva gave Tony a glare before walking over to Caleb. 'No _Motek Sheli_Agent Gibbs just needs to ask you a few questions' Caleb nodded with a yawn. 'Go back to sleep Caleb.' Ziva told him, but Caleb just shook his head. 'I cant sweep whenever I cwose my eyes I see all 'does people that are hurt.' Ziva sighed.

'Well can you at least go get dressed for me?' Caleb dragged his way into his room to change his clothes. 'Well, Ms. David would you like me to give you a ride to work today?' Tony asked sarcastically but was serious about the question. 'What the hell' Ziva gave in.

Caleb came out of his room completely dressed and ready to go. 'Are you hungry baby?' Ziva asked. Caleb shook his head. 'Good then lets go.' She picked Caleb up having Tony lead the way to his car.

NCIS

When Tony and Ziva got to the building Ziva gave Caleb to Tony and walked over to Gibbs. 'Why the hell do you want to interrogate Caleb?' she asked in a very loud whisper. Gibbs answered very calmly and to the point. 'I'm not the once who is **Questioning **him Ziver, that would be the nice man over there.' He said with a hint of sarcasm as he gestured over to Director Vance.

Ziva gave a huff as Vance gestured for her to bring Caleb to his office, she reluctantly obeyed. When she got to his office Caleb was still as out of it as he was earlier this morning. 'Where you going ZeeZee?' He asked as she tried to leave Vances office. 'To talk to agent Gibbs tateleh' Caleb nodded. 'You'll come back for me right?' Ziva smiled 'Always.'

NCIS

'Alright Caleb I believe you father told you a few things he shouldn't have and that's why you here, I need to ask you a few questions about the things he told you, Ok?' Vance said while pouring himself a cup of coffee. Caleb nodded again.

'So to begin, Caleb when you father got back home from being overseas for a while did you two ever spend time alone together?' Vance asked calmly even though he was quite stressed about the whole situation, he needed to stay calm so Caleb wouldn't get nervous and not answer the questions correctly.

'Ya. Whenever daddy got home we would go camping for the night or go to the beach, but it was always just me and daddy. I asked mommy why she didn't come one time and she said she wanted daddy to have some time alone with me before he left again.' When Caleb finished he laid back down in the seat he was in and yawned.

'That's good Caleb, now when you went on your trips did your daddy even tell you something that he didn't want you to tell anyone else?' Caleb nodded and slid farther into his chair as Vance leaned towards him. 'Caleb we know you daddy didn't want you to tell anyone what he told you, but now we are trying to catch a bad man that you daddy knew and we need you to tell us what the secret was.' Vance coaxed. 'I think it would make your daddy very proud if he knew that you saved the lives of some of his coworkers.' He finished.

Caleb after what seemed like a hour of deciding nodded his head. 'But I'll only tell agent Gibbs!' he said frantically. Vance was just so happy that Caleb was willing to tell that he agreed to let Caleb tell Gibbs.

When Gibbs did walk into the room Caleb immediately relaxed and sat up in his chair. Something about his presence was so calming and relaxing that it made Caleb feel like nothing could ever hurt him. Vance slowly walked out of the room and Gibbs sat where Vance was previously sitting.

When he sat down he didn't ask any questions, didn't say a single word, he just sat there and stared at Caleb. Not in a creepy way but in a way that was waiting for something to happen that he already knew. Finally the young boy broke.

'The only thing daddy told me was that the secret was hidden in four coins. He said that there was some codey thingy in it, like a…a chip for a compu-cumpo-comu' Gibbs cut him off 'Computer, Caleb.' The boy nodded 'Ya'. 'Do you know what the coins look like?' Gibbs asked. Another nod came from Caleb. The boy stuck his hand down in his jacket pocket and pulled out a picture of four round silver dollar coins scribbed with Arabic on them, then pulled out another picture of a man with a little scruffy beard and short brunette hair with an Arabian look.

'Daddy told me to never go anywhere without these.' Gibbs was thrilled that they had a suspect and some evidence to work with. Gibbs gave a small nod to Caleb and dismissed him and Caleb gladly left the room.

NCIS

Team Gibbs was waiting downstairs when all the sudden the saw a boy dart down the stairs like the building was on fire. He ran right into the bullpen and behind Ziva's desk. 'Well, how'd it go?' Tony asked jokingly. McGee rolled his eye.

Ziva had to forcefully pulled Caleb from behind her desk onto her lap because he was refusing to move from behind the desk. 'Talk to us.' She said. Caleb just glared at her. 'he made me tell, with his eyes.'

NCIS

'I got another text, Boss.' Tony said looking at the text message he just received, it said 'Pick up the coins from Surine. Once you have them I will tell you where to go. Make sure the boy is the one to pick up the coins and no one is to accompany him. Surine will be on the corner of 34th street in NY at 11:30PM in 2 days don't be late.' At the bottom was a picture of what Tony thought to be Surine; short man, Arabian, well built, hazel eyes, scruffy beard, brown hair and an Arabian tattoo that covered 3/4ths of his right arm. Tony gave the phone to Gibbs.

'Pack your bags, were going to the Big Apple.'

**I hope you guys liked it. If you did the button is below, if you didn't the button is still there and everyone loves pressing buttons, so do yourself a favor (and me) and press the button. You know you want to. Anyway thank you guys for being patient and it really does mean a lot when you review it just makes me feel all warm. Tell me how you feel about the characters, what you want next, and all that stuff. peace off. **


End file.
